One Night Stand
by spid3r
Summary: Yamato wakes up in bed with Tai. Is this the start of a relationship, or just a one night stand? One shot, complete. Taito. Read and review, please!


**A/N:** Um…yeah. I think everyone at some point has written a fic like this. Oh well. :P I wrote this one a while ago, and it's been an old favorite of mine. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Don't sue me.

**Pairing: **Taito.

**---------------------**

**One Night Stand **

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled and jumped out of the bed, pulling a sheet to cover his body.

Taichi sat up and was thoroughly startled. "What? What? What!" He said, looking around wildly.

The other man pointed at the bed, "YOU—I—!" He suddenly saw some important items he was missing, strewn about the floor. "MY CLOTHES!" He looked back at Taichi with wide and accusing eyes.

"What!" Taichi couldn't understand the problem. Matt had seemed fine last night. Happy even.

"Get out!" Matt pointed at the door.

"But I live here!" Tai said, bewildered.

"I don't care! Just get out!"

Before he knew what was happening, he was standing outside the room with a closed door in his face and his clothes in his hands. "Weird," he muttered, shaking his head.

When the door opened again, Matt came out fully dressing, keeping his eyes on the ground. Tai was at the table drinking from a cup. "Want some coffee?" he asked, seeing Matt.

Yamato looked up aggressively, "I don't want anything from you!"

Taichi's temper escalated and he slammed the cup down on the table. Matt jumped at the sudden sound.

"What's your problem?" Tai said, standing up.

Matt could hardly believe what he was hearing. "My problem! You're my problem!"

"What did I do!"

"What did you do! You know what you did!"

"No I don't know what I did and stop turning my questions back at me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The two men glared at each other until Tai recalled that none of his questions had been answered at all.

"So what's your problem?"

Matt was at a loss. All that yelling and back at this?

"My—what?—I don't—you—bed—"

Suddenly Tai's face broke into laughter. Matt stood there, flabbergasted until seeing Tai laugh uncontrollably like that made him start laughing.

Soon they were clutching their stomachs and laughing for no apparent reason. Just as soon though, the laughter faded into chuckles as Matt and Tai both stumbled into chairs. After they'd stopped laughing, they stared quietly at the wall opposite them, each avoiding looking at each other.

Finally, Matt broke the silence, "Why did you start laughing?"

Tai shook his head and smiled a little. "You just sounded so funny."

Matt started smiling, but then stopped when he remember why he had been acting so odd. He was going to say something but didn't, because Tai had a serious look on his face, so he knew that he was going to speak first.

"About last night, Yamato," He started, looking at Matt, who tensed visibly, remembering.

"Look Tai, we're friends, right?" Matt interrupted. "I'm sorry about freaking about before, but I am totally ready to talk now."

_God, he's got the most beautiful eyes. And that hair…_

"Tai? Helloooo?" Matt waved his arm in front of him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Tai blinked, trying to remember what he had been saying. "Right, last night. Look, I think I know what you're mad about, but believe me, if I knew that you would have been that upset, then I wouldn't have listened to a word you said to me last night."

Matt put his head in his hands. "I can hardly remember anything from last night. I mean, I can remember feelings," he said, blushing slightly. "But I can't remember a whole lot of things, like saying stuff."

He didn't tell Tai about remembering how good it felt running his hands through Tai's chocolate brown hair. He had never trusted good feelings like that. Caring about somebody was nothing but trouble. The happiness he had felt with Tai had scared him. He wasn't gay. He couldn't be, right?

"Do you remember going to the club?"

Matt brushed his thoughts away and nodded.

"And ordering drinks?"

Matt nodded again.

"Do you remember how many you ordered?"

Matt thought about it and shook his head.

"I think it was a lot."

Matt put his head in his hands, and groaned.

"You know, to be honest, you didn't look or sound drunk to me. I'm sorry but that's probably why I listened to you."

Matt didn't say anything. A voice in his head kept telling him that he should accept Tai's apology and go on with life. His heart, though, was confused and didn't know what to say. Or maybe he wasn't listening hard enough. That's what Gabumon would say.

"Tell me what happened after I got drunk."

Tai was slightly taken aback. He didn't know if he wanted to tell Matt all the details. But he deserved the truth and Tai knew it.

"Well, you were staring around at all the couples making out, and then you just said to me, 'Hey Tai, we should get together sometime, y'know?'

"Now you know that I was really surprised, but I wasn't thinking straight, so I said, 'Yeah, that'd be cool."

Matt and Tai had been best friends for years. They always had a way to see through the other when they were lying. Matt knew Tai hadn't been enough to not know what he had been saying. Did Tai really like him? Or was it just a one-night thing?

"Go on, Tai. Why'd you stop?"

"Uhh, nothing. Where was I? Oh yeah. So you said, 'I'm tired. Wanna go to bed, Tai?' And I didn't know what you were getting at, so I just said, 'It's only one. Why're you so tired?' And then you said, 'Come on Tai, you know what I mean.' And then…you kissed me."

Tai looked up at Matt, worried. But Matt wasn't looking at him. He was remembering.

---------------------

Tai looks gorgeous; I want to kiss him over and over.

He looks at me like he's disappointed. Oh no, doesn't he want…?

"It's only one, Matt. Why're you so tired?"

I smiled with relief. Same old Taichi. I want to hold him. It seems like I can do anything. Of course I can. Who's gonna stop me? I put my hand of the back of Taichi's neck and pull him closer to me. His eyes widen when he realized what I'm going to do, but he doesn't resist. His skin is soft, and his chocolate eyes are so kind.

Our lips meet.

Why didn't I do this sooner? Taichi is the one. A kiss like that means nothing else. I push Tai back without breaking the kiss, and try to unbutton his shirt. He breaks away and moans. He pushes me back, and I look straight at him. He looks started, but pleased and without saying anything, takes my hand. It feels so right. I walk out of the club with him and into the cool night air.

--------------------

"And then we left the club," Matt said, finishing Tai's story.

"And ended up here," Tai said. He was watching Matt closely now. He wondered how much Matt actually remembered.

Matt stared hard at the wall with his eyebrows furrowed as if it was something extremely difficult to understand. In his mind swirled a sea of thoughts and feelings. But the tiny voice from his heart was having trouble staying afloat.

He knew he had liked the feeling of Tai's lips against his. He had loved it. Just touching him and holding him had sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. No matter what, he couldn't make himself regret what he and Tai had done.

He turned his head slowly and his eyes met Tai's. Not a word was said between them but suddenly all was clear. Both opened their mouths to speak but neither yielded for the other.

"I love you," they said simultaneously.

It took a second for the words to sink into their minds before they leaning into each other and their lips met in a kiss. Time, space, and matter did not affect them. Their hearts beat with the same rhythm and their minds registered nothing but each other. Those few seconds, which defined eternity, opened their hearts and the voices were finally clear.


End file.
